The present application relates generally to fuel cell systems (e.g., molten carbonate or other high operating temperature fuel cell system), and more specifically to the field of heat recovery systems for use in such fuel cell systems.
Reactant gases supplied to fuel cells, and in particular, the reactant fuel gases supplied to the anodes of such fuel cells, must be sufficiently humidified (i.e., contain sufficient water) to maintain a desired steam-to-carbon ratio in the fuel for proper and efficient fuel cell operation, to provide sufficient ionic conductivity of the reactant gases, and to prevent carbon deposition (i.e., soot formation) in the fuel cell. The water used for the humidification is ordinarily preheated to a desired temperature, which requires energy.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved fuel cell system that more efficiently utilizes heated water for the humidification of reactant fuel gases to be input into the fuel cells. It would also be advantageous to utilize waste heat generated by various components of the fuel cell system. As will be appreciated by those reviewing the present disclosure, these and other advantages may be obtained using the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein.